Vortex Of Dreams
by frodoschick
Summary: Rachel only wanted true love. But soon she got more than she bargained for. For what human girl can resist the absolute hotness of Mirkwood's blond, arrow shootin', Orc butt kickin' prince?
1. The Vortex

I don't know what happened, but this story vanished. Sorry, loyal readers. Forgive me! I don't know what happened, or how it happened, BUT I DIDN'T DO IT! I DIDN'T DELETE THIS! WHY WOULD I DELETE ONE OF MY MOST POPULAR FANFICS! But anyway I took this as a chance to rewrite it and it seems better to me. Review!

* * *

Dedicated to Legolas fangurls! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

* * *

_"How far to the nearest crossing?" _

_"It must be destroyed."_

_"GANDALF!"_

_"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing."_

_"Who now has the power to stand before the might of Sauroman, and Mordor?"_

_"For Frodo..."_

_"He took a little tumble off the cliff...cough!"_

_"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night,"_

_"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning, thousands to storm the Keep, tens of thousands!"_

_"Swamp, yessss, yessss. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mists. Come hobbits, come! We move quickly."_

"_"FRODO!"_

_"ORCS!"_

_"RUN!"_

Rachel sat up straight in bed, her breath ragged and fast. Another nightmare. Only two nights ago, there had been a gigantic fire demon pursuing her throughout the corridors of her mind. She pushed her red-ginger colored hair out of her face, and wiped the sweat off of her face. Normally, there were pictures with the words, but this nightmare...all voices, not a picture to the blackness. Somehow, that was more terrifying than having a scene to see.

She reached over and turned on her Lava lamp. The soothing green-blue light flooded the room, making it look like it was underwater. She sighed and sank back against the pillows. She hated these nightmares; she was unable to fall asleep after them. She always tried, but for nothing. With another sigh, she sat up and grabbed the book she had been reading from the nightstand. She read a few sentences, but soon she placed it back down. She just couldn't concentrate. With a growl of frustration, she swung her legs over the edge of her bed and got up.

When she went out into the hall, her tabby, Hera, brushed past her legs and into the room.

"Don't take my bed!" Rachel hissed after her. Hera had an annoying habit of jumping up on Rachel's bed and curling up on her pillows. She tiptoed down the hall, careful not to wake her kid brother, Tim. She reached the stair-way without too much trouble. Zeus, the other cat,( he was tabby/Turkish water cat half-breed), jumped down from his place on the banister, landing quietly on the ground right in front of her. Rachel carefully stepped over him, and continued down the stairs.

She wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She stood in front of it, blinking in the sudden blast of light. She rummaged for something, anything to eat. She had a bad habit of wanting something sweet whenever she woke up in the middle of the night. She'd gained two pounds from these nightmares. Soon, she wouldn't be able to fit into her band uniform and she'd have to buy another! Another fifty-five bucks down the drain! She growled and grabbed an apple before her hand closed around the left-overs of her brother's chocolate birthday cake. She slammed the door closed, and walked into the sitting area, before she could regret her decision. She bit into the apple, before remembering her retainer. She took out the clear, plastic molding of her teeth and threw it on something, she didn't care. She'd find it later.

She collapsed into her dad's favorite Lazy-Boy vibrating arm-chair, and stared at the mirror that was right across from her. She saw her vivid green eyes staring back at her. She tried to look herself in the eyes, a trick that was impossible, but fun to try. She suddenly noticed that one of her earrings had fallen out. Dang! Now she's have to search the entire house! Thinking about her earrings got her thinking about her ears. Pointed...humph. No-one had pointed ears anymore. Mom claimed that her grandmother had had the pointy ears, but Great-Grand-mama was dead, and Rachel couldn't remember what she looked like.

Soon, she was distracted by Zeus, who had taken it upon himself to follow her. He leaped up on top of the entertainment system, and stared at her, his yellow-green eyes never blinking. She stared out of the window, at the forest that was in her back-yard. She studied her brother's best birthday gift, (according to him) a monstrous trampoline. She wondered how high she could double-bounce him if he allowed her on it. He probably wouldn't let her, though. He really didn't trust her after the whipped-cream fight incident.

As she munched the apple, she charted the progress of the moon's light. It was a full moon, a witching moon. And it was the witching hour. Or so they'd say in some fantasy book. She'd given those up long ago, for romance novels with fairy-tale like romance. The stories were full of pink roses, chocolates, mushy love poems, horse-back rides on the beach, boys who were so unbelievably hot that they could only exist in that novel. She sighed. What she wouldn't give for that kind of adventure. Pink roses...

She suddenly noted that the light of the moon was across the mirror, and the mirror was sending it back into her face. She groaned and got up out of her comfy spot. As she stood up, the light suddenly vanished from the mirror. She stared at the mirror, then at the light on the floor. It seemed to be inching away from the mirror. She looked at the mirror again. Then she stared at it, unblinkingly.

_There was a man in the mirror..._

She gave a slight scream, and whipped around, afraid of what she might see behind her. But there was nothing. No-one. Zeus suddenly hissed and leaped off of the entertainment system, bee-lining it for the kitchen. She walked closer to the mirror, now that she could see, she saw her full reflection but also his full reflection, as if he was behind the mirror and the mirror was a window...But that was impossible. There was only wall behind that mirror. She stepped up so close to the mirror, her nose was almost brushing it. She stared at the man, a replica of something out of her romance novels. Blond-hair, the most gorgeous blue-grey eyes, high cheekbones, strong stature, and not to mention large biceps. She also noticed his clothes, which were something out of the Robin Hood legend. Complete with bow and arrows. Not to mention knifes, long knifes. She jumped back from the mirror, slightly spooked. She cautiously stepped up again, and her eyes were drawn to his. All the sadness of the world, yet so much joy as well...He was the perfect boy...if only he were real...

She reached out with her fingers, painted with a sparkly deep magenta. She wanted to touch his face. As soon as her fingers touched one of his cheekbones, he vanished. She lamented that for a second, and no longer. For she had no time to regret that more. For in the stead of the man was a light. It began to swirl. She slowly started backing up. The swirling light accumulated many colors, and continued to grow and spin faster. She was enchanted by the swirls and colors. Again she stepped closer. That proved to be a mistake. With a dull humming, she was sucked into the mirror.

She tumbled over and over, through the colors and times.

'_Okay, I'm dreaming. That's the only possible explanation. I'm dreaming. This is insane!'_

It was almost as if she had been wiped out at the beach while surfing and the wave wouldn't let her go. She spun over and over. She felt nauseous, and she threw up her apple. It vanished. She tumbled through all the times and back again. She got sick of being stuck in a forever rip-current and forced her arm to reach for the wall of color. Her hand went through it. Then, she felt something take ahold of it and pull. Frightened beyond all imaging, she fainted.

* * *

Legolas sat admiring the trees that bordered his gardens. The stars that shone down were lighting up the foliage so well, the leaves looked almost sliver. He sighed. In a few days, he would be leaving Mirkwood for Rivendell, for Elrond had called a meeting and his father had honored him by choosing him to go. He was honored, and he was also nervous. 

He stood up and wandered the garden looking at the beautiful colors that the moon cast over the bushes and plants. He loved this time of year, it always was so lovely...what was that?

He turned around, a knife in his hands. He almost instantly dropped it. A swirling vortex of lights, colors and sounds had appeared behind him. He stepped closer, awed by the spectacle. Suddenly, from the center of the swirls, a pale hand emerged, and it clawed at the air, as though trying to get out. The nails were a strange color, but he grabbed the hand anyway. It suddenly went limp. Panicked now, he pulled, and a female came out with a dull sucking noise, as if she was being pulled from a quagmire. At first she floated as he pulled, then as her feet cleared the vortex, she tumbled to the grass.

The vortex gave a last loud :HUMMMMMMMMM, and was gone.

He looked down at the girl on the grass; she was pale, a little too pale for his liking. But maybe that was just the stars. He knelt next to her, and felt for a pulse in her wrist. There was one, strong too. She wouldn't be out for much longer. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her over to a bench. He lay her on it, and stepped back. He studied her. Her clothes were strange. She wore pants with purple and black stripes, and a shirt that said, "I'm Out Of Bed, What More Do You Want?"

"I want to know your name, _gwen._" he muttered, looking at her face. Heart-shaped with..what was this? Pointy ears? What was she? She looked like Man, but the ears...why were they pointed? Was she some-sort of half-breed?

He was alerted by the girl groaning. He looked down and attended to her. She opened her eyes, and looked straight into his.

" What is your name?>" he asked. Silence from her.

" Who are you?>" he tried again. Still silence. He sighed with exasperation and switched to the Common language. "What is your name?"

" I heard you the first time.>" she said, sitting up.

" You speak Sindarin?>"

" Wha-? Okay, okay, first question; I know the answer to. My name is Rachel. Second question: What is Sindarin?>"

" It is the language that I'm speaking in. All elves speak in this language.>"

" Well, I can understand you, and you can understand me, so I guess I can.>" The second part of his sentence sank in. " What, wait, hold everything. Elves?>"

" Yes, that is what I am. And you?>"

" I think I'm human...but my ears->"

" -Are like mine.>" finished Legolas. " Now if you do not mind, would you mind telling me how you managed to get into my garden? What was that vortex? Are you a member of the Valor?>"

She just stared at him blankly.

" Listen dude, all I know is->" she suddenly cut off her sentence in midair. She gasped, like a fish out of water, her eyes rolled back into her head and she fainted. Again.

* * *

Well-l-l-l? How was it? I need to know! 

BTW: This, >, means that the language is translated from Sindarin.


	2. Back to Reality

I enjoy writing and I thank everyone for reviewing who has reviewed.

* * *

Dedication: to Orlando Bloom, and Elijah Wood. Two of the best actors ever! -gives them the prize and ribbons and such!-

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing LOTR or anything at all, except for one or two shirts that I got on vacation.

* * *

"Rachel? Rachel, honey? Are you okay? Honey? Time to get up!" 

Rachel woke up with her mom standing over her, a concerned look on her face. Rachel groaned, and sat up. She was still in her father Lazy-Boy chair, and she was in her own house. "Man, what a weird dream..." she murmured, stretching and yawing.

"Honey, Evanne will be here in twenty minutes! Hurry and get ready!"

"_What?_" screeched Rachel, leaping up. "I don't even have my clothes laid out!" She dashed upstairs, almost colliding with her brother who was coming down to breakfast. He managed to get out of her way just in time. She made it to her room, and succeeded in grabbing a pair of jeans and a decent looking shirt before hitting the bathroom, and the shower.

After her shower with strawberry shampoo, she quickly towel-dried her hair, throwing on her jeans and shirt. She dashed out to her room, shoving a pair of her favorite sandals on her feet and gathering up her band uniform and her clarinet. She snagged her backpack as she snatched her watch from her cabinets, and a hair-tie. As she tramped down the stairs, she pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail and succeeded in dropping her clarinet and duffel bag more than once.

As she entered the kitchen, she dropped her clarinet case once more. She set everything down, then reorganized. She put on her backpack as her mother spread half of a bagel with peanut butter and sprinkled it with blackberries. As Rachel adjusted her duffel bag and clarinet case, her mom filled a thermos with chocolate milk.

A horn beeped from outside, and Rachel almost completely panicked. She rushed to get out of the door, and wish her father, Captain Reveren of the 15th division of the United States Navy, good luck with the promotion. She grabbed her breakfast, kissed her mother, then vaulted out the door, as her brother yelled that she would have to walk the dog after school, cause he wasn't gonna be there.

Rachel dashed towards the red sports car waiting at the curb, Jesse's latest CD blasted from the speakers. A red head poked itself out of the drivers seat and yelled at her to hurry up. Rachel threw herself into the car, and slammed the door, all without spilling food or equipment.

"About time, sluggard!" said Evanne, stepping on the gas, and sending the car lurching forwards.

"WHOA!" yelled Rachel, dropping her duffel bag on the floor. She then set the clarinet case on top of it, swinging her backpack into the back with her friend's. "You almost made me drop my food! Then you'd owe me."

"But you didn't." laughed Evanne, brushing her long auburn hair out of her eyes. She managed to apply lip-gloss while avoiding traffic. Rachel quickly ate her bagel before Evanne's wild driving upset it. She saved the liquid for the school, for when she was on solid ground.

"_Your beautiful soul...!_" Evanne sang along with Jesse, almost running a red-light as she did so. Rachel grabbed her seat, and looked over at Evanne, who was still singing.

"How you got your license...!"

"What license?" Then they laughed. It was a long standing joke, seeing as how Evanne was the most daredevil of the pair, and she got her license with one try, while Rachel was still trying to get hers. As they chatted about homework and Evanne complained that Rachel never hung out with her anymore because of band, and Rachel replied that it would look good on her college applications.

They roared into the senior parking lot, pulling up beside a yellow Volkswagen Beetle. The driver, cheerleader captain Mandy Milright, was applying eye-liner, and lip-gloss. She glanced over at Evanne and Rachel, then gave a tittering little laugh. Evanne bared her teeth, and cursed under her breath.

"I'd like to teach that little harpie a thing or two about how real life is lived." she snarled, adjusting her black vest that hung loose about her tight-fitting purple sequined shirt.

"Riiiiiiight, Miss-I'll-Be-On-Broadway-And-You-Won't." giggled Rachel as she stepped from the car, tossing her duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Hey, at least I'll be making a living!"Evanne said, laughing and gathering her black pack from the backseat, making sure tobump the Beetle in passing. Mandy gave her a withering glance. Evanne slapped her butt, and Mandy turned a delicate tint of pink, bordering on red.

They walked into the school, passing several scared looking freshmen, and a few friends from Drama, Chorus, and Band. They made their way to a day filled with grumpy teachers, make-out sessions in the hallways, and a food fight in the commons area. Plus a new game called "Hacky-Sack Binder" in which, someone donated their oldest binder (or they stole a freshman's), and they played either hacky-sack or soccer with it.

* * *

At excatly 4:45, Rachel entered her house, exhasthed and drained. She dropped her bags in the living room, collasping on the couch. The dog, Neptune, nosed her hand and whined. 

"Later, Neptune, please. I just spent the last two hours practicing for our team's Homecoming Game. It's in one week. Please, let me sleep."

Neptune whined again, then walked away, to stand by the door. She groaned. Now she was gonna feel so guility until she walked him. She made as if to get up, but suddenly, her head started to spin. She fell back on the couch, holding her head and waiting for this spell to pass. Instead of it fading, it got stronger. She felt weak, so weak. Her eyes closed.

* * *

Slowly, she came to. Her head still span, and she felt nauseous. But, it was leaving. She was feeling better.

"Are you awake now?>"asked a familiar voice. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the man from her dream.

* * *

By the way, HinataSakura, what does TOTEMO OMOSHIROI mean? It's kinda confusing. 


	3. Legolas Greenleaf

I'm sorry to my faithful readers

* * *

Dedicated to all those who adore suspense and mystery in a story.

* * *

Rachel screamed, and leaped backwards. She hit her head on the baseboard. 

"OW!" she yelled, clutching her head and moaning. "Oh, man, owwww!" The man looked startled, and rather amused at the same time. In case he hadn't heard her the first time, she screamed again. "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"

Smiling, he stood up. "I will get you a potion that will heal your newly acquired head injury." he said, leaving. She tried not to think about how hot he looked and instead, tried to be annoyed that he hadn't introduced himself. Then she looked around.

"Whoa..." she breathed, her eyes wide with astonishment. The room was beautiful, large and airy. She was looking out through a beautiful set of windows into a garden that was in full bloom. The room was shaded by the trees canopy from above. There were gorgeous wall hangings showing battles, peaceful times and more people than she could ever imagine. There were also strange animals, like what looked like an elephant with four tusks instead of the two. She tilted her head, staring at the depiction of a woman in a white dress leaning over a man on the banks of a river. The woman appeared to be crying...She tore her eyes away from the tapastry and looked at the garden again.

The door opened and a younger looking woman came in, escorted by the guy from before. The woman placed a tray with a slightly steaming beaker on it on a table that was beside the bed that she was in. The guy sat in the chair that he had vacaded earlier. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Rachel let out a little sigh of impatience.

"Yes...?" he said, eyebrows raised the slightest. She noticed that he was speaking in common tounge. Not that Sildar--whatever from the night before.

"Okay...question 1: what is your name?"

"Legolas Greenleaf." he replied, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Question 2: Where am I?"

"The infirmary, in the palace of Mirkwood."

"Okay. Question three: How did I get here?"

He shrugged eloquently. She glared at him. "I mean it!" she snapped. "I'm supposed to be home! I've got a band competition in two hours!" His eyebrows raised slightly. "Are you going to tell me or not?"

"So, feeling any better?" asked Legolas, looking at the strange girl, who was sitting in the infirmary, clutching a cup of potion. It was supposed to help her headache.

"Yes...thank you," she said, looking into the murky depths of the cups contents. How, _how,_ HOW in all the powers of Heaven, had she come back here? She had been happily at home, fixing to do homework after her nap and here she was again! She took a deep breath, and released it as a soft sigh. She should just accept this as a dream. After all, it wasn't every day that she dreamed of an extremely hot boy talking to her, or even looking at her. This guy, Leggo-something was actually studying her, as if he had never seen anything like her. She was just an ordinary girl from Nebraska.

"Where are you from?" asked Legolas, his eyes curious.

"Ummm...somewhere really far away." she said with a cheesy smile.

"To the west or east?" he said, and did his voice carry a hint of threat in it?

"Uhhhh..."_ What would be best? Uhhh, um...ohhhh...uhhhh..._"East. Actually south-east." She stood up. Legolas flinched, then relaxed.

"Do you need anything at all?" he asked. "Maybe a change of clothes...?" Rachel looked at her clothes. It was just the pajamas from the night before. Come to think of it, why was she in these clothes, and not her outfit that she had put on that morning? She sighed and nodded.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

* * *

Rachel stared at her reflection in a mirror. She was clothed in a dress. Not just any dress, but a fancy, white, long-sleeved thing, with a green belt. And she had jewelry on. Fancy jewelry. She never wore jewelry. Her hair had been done up in a relaxed version of Legolas's hair, all braids and flashiness. 

She sighed. Where were a pair of jeans when you needed them? Come to think of it, not only did she want a pair of jeans, she wanted a cup of coffee too. Just then, Legolas walked calmly in.

"_Lle naa vanima_." Somehow she was able to understand this.

"I look like a doll." she said, almost in disgust. "Is there anything simpler I could wear? Like a pair of jeans? A knee-length skirt? A kilt? Anything?"

"I suppose we could get you a skirt...But what are jeans and a kilt?"

She blushed. "Never mind. The skirt will be perfect. And can I get a cup of coffee?"

"Coffee?" He looked at her strangely.

"Tea, maybe? Really strong, sweet tea?" She asked desperately. She needed caffeine so bad. Legolas nodded, and she sighed with relief. "Extra sugar." she said, following him out of the room.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

* * *

She looked at the skirt that Legolas had managed to get for her. It was a simple affair, light brown-green, with a hint of gold when it hit the light. She was also wearing an old white shirt that she thought was Legolas'. She daren't think anymore about _that_. Another elf came in with a cup on a tray. Legolas nodded to him. He put the tray on a table, and left the room. She sighed with relief again. Caffeine. Yes! 

She took up the mug, and took a gulp. She smacked her lips, thinking about the taste. Kinda weird. But in a good way. Tasty yet tangy yet sweet. She decided that she liked it. She smiled at Legolas, then looked at her reflection again. She liked the way that the skirt brought out her eyes. She gave a slight swirl. The skirt fanned out, and spread across the air. It gently fell back to it's original position of clinging to her legs. She giggled, and did it again.

Legolas shook his head in wonder. Who or what was she really? A girl who declined one of the most fabulous dresses in Mirkwood. A girl who wanted simple things, even though they did have strange names, like coffee, whatever that was.

"_Lle desiel, heru en amin_?" asked yet another elf who walked in. "_Lle an lema henio sur._"

"_Lá._" replied Legolas, standing up. He started to walk towards the door.

"Wait just a doggone minute!" said Rachel, whipping around. "You're _leaving_?"

"Yes." he replied. "I am to go to Rivendell, to see Lord Elrond. He has called a Council and my father has chosen me to go."

"Hold it. You are not going without me!" Legolas's eyes went wide.

"You..want...to go?" he asked, his eyebrows raised again.

"YES." she stated. "When are _we_ going?"

"Now."

* * *

Okay that was short, sweet and to the point. Review please!! 


End file.
